Westros (Book)
Westros is the upcoming third story of the New World series. The story describes the Kingdom of Lucerne's rise in the region of Westros, and the conflict that brews because of this and the rise of House Targaryan. Also this story will deal heavily with the Kingdom of Arnor who is threatened immensely by The Empire. In the preview chapter the POV character of Marcel Lovie II. is laying in the ruins of Frostmore while he discusses in his last minutes how the city fell, and what transpired to leave him broken and near death in some Arnor City. As he nears death he is found by Arthas Menathil who at first appears to help him, before stabbing him in the chest and then moving his forces onwards. Viewpoint Characters The following characters will be POV characters: *William Lovie III. *Saiden Scarlet *Charlie Swan *Jon Snow *Domeric Bolten *Renley Strong *Marcel Lovie *Arthas Menathil Plot Summary Preview Chapter In the preview chapter the POV character of Marcel Lovie II. is laying in the ruins of Frostmore while he discusses in his last minutes how the city fell, and what transpired to leave him broken and near death in some Arnor City. As he nears death he is found by Arthas Menathil who at first appears to help him, before stabbing him in the chest and then moving his forces onwards. : I lay broken on the ground, and the pain in my abdomen was more then I had ever felt before. I tried to get myself off the ground, but when I attempted to raise myself I realized my left arm wasn't there anymore. Feeling hopeless I slumped down more and for a moment I tried to imagine that this was how it would end. I turned my head to the right and saw several of the Valerians laying dead nearbye, and slumped against a wall to my right was Orton Vonder with a spear through his chest. Looking at the dead eyes of a man I had known for more years then I can count. The eyes of a man that had gaurded me since birth. It was more painful then I would have ever thought looking into his eyes would ever be. It was in that moment I knew it was all over. My eyes were just so heavy. Everything around me seemed to just quiet down as if it knew this was the end, and it wanted me to have peace in this place. As I closed my eyes I felt a force pull me upwards, and as I opened my eyes I saw Arthas Menathil and behind him several of his men. "Arthas...how did you get here..." : He looked at me perplexed for a moment before smiling a bit, before anwsering me. "The call went out that you were besieged here. I'm only sorry that we didn't arrive in time." : "Are any of my men still alive?" I had hoped that he would give me some kind of reprieve but as he anwsered there was just nothing in his eyes, and in my periferal vision I saw what appeared to me to be a man of Lorderon but his face was dead. He was a skeleton, and as I turned to look at the other men I saw now that their armor was ripped and they stood now as the dead. "What madness is this...Arthas what have you done?" He looked at me for a moment before simply dropping me to the ground and staring at the sky. : "This world is something that has always perplexed me young noble. People sway, and they move as if they have some kind of control over what happens. You came here thinking that this would go the way it always had for people such as you. You were wrong young Marcel, and now you pay the ultimate price for your mistakes. I'm going to burn the world to pieces. I'm going to tear down everything and leave this world a ruin. Goodbye young Marcel." And the moment he said my name he pulled a sword from his side and before I could say another word he stabbed the sword through my chest. God didn't give me the fortune to die in that moment and as the life faded from me he pulled himself closer to my face and stared me directly in the eye. I wanted to make him leave. I didn't want it to end this way, and I sqeaked out with what little strength I had left : "William help me..." He laughed at me before twisting the knife in me, and the moment he did a strange thing happened. It all just went away. The clouds seemed to part...the pain went away, and his face blurred into nothingness. Category:Story Category:Book